Chapter 507
Chapter 507 is titled "Kizaru Arrives". Cover Page Color spread: Straw Hats' Declaration of War. Short Summary The Straw Hat Pirates converse with Rayleigh and Shakky at Shakky's Rip-off Bar. Admiral Kizaru arrives in response to the assault on the Celestial Dragon. Elsewhere on the Saboady Archipelago, several of the Supernovas are confronted by Marine forces and they reveal their abilities. Long Summary Rayleigh is congratulating Luffy and his crew on making it this far and saying that Shanks is probably waiting for him in the New World. Rayleigh begins to think about coating Luffy's ship, when Robin asks a question about the Will of D.. Robin explains that she found a note in the Poneglyph of Shandora, saying "I have come here and will lead this passage to the farthest ends of the world", signed by Gol D. Roger. She then asks if Rayleigh knows what happened in the Void Century, which Rayleigh simply answers yes. Rayleigh reveals he knows everything about the Void Century, as to what happened, but he tells Robin not to be so hasty and take it one step at a time. He is reluctant to tell Robin about what the Roger Pirates learned of the Void Century, but is willing to tell Robin if she wishes so. However, Robin says no, and that she will continue on her journey with the Straw Hat Pirates and learn the truth by herself. Rayleigh then says that it was a shame that Ohara was wiped out and says that while Roger had 'the power to hear all things', the pirates could not match the intelligence of the likes of Clover. Suddenly, Usopp asks if the One Piece treasure really is on the final island, Laugh Tale but before Rayleigh can even answer, an aggravated Luffy interrupts him, saying that they will not ask him anything to do with One Piece, as everybody set out to the Grand Line to search for it. He says that if Usopp asks any more questions, Luffy states that he will quit being a pirate, saying that he will not go on a boring adventure. Rayleigh soon asks if Luffy could handle it, the New World, where there are bound to be opponents of great power to which Luffy replies with him being the future Pirate King. Shakky states that she is becoming a big fan of Luffy. As Rayleigh begins to set out to coat the Thousand Sunny, Zoro suggests that they split up because of the danger of an Admiral on the island. Rayleigh hands them each a Vivre Card, saying that he is also a wanted man so he would take the ship somewhere private. He says that it will take three days to coat it. Grateful for the vivre cards, the Straw Hat Pirates begin to split up. As they leave, Franky says that he has great respect for one like Rayleigh or the Roger Pirates as they all sailed upon the Oro Jackson. As Kizaru arrives, pirates start to run away, except for one, who says that if he take out Kizaru, his name would be world famous in less than one night. As this pirate shoots, the bullet goes straight through Kizaru's head but he is fine, implying that he has some sort of Logia ability. Kizaru soon asks the pirate if he has seen Sentomaru but the pirate screams and runs away. Kizaru, says it was just a question, lifts his leg as if he is about to kick and in the distance, buildings begin to explode. Scratchmen Apoo is in awe of Kizaru's strength, but his men try to convince Apoo to leave. He states that before running away, one have to make an opponent angry. In another location, Marines shout that they need reinforcements as one reports that all of the Marines had either turned to children or elderly people, which is Jewelry Bonney's work. Somewhere else on the island, Marines also surround Capone Bege, but Bege says that military might will not defeat him as his military might is stronger. As Basil Hawkins faces Kizaru, he also prepares to fight Kizaru, saying that he will not die today. Meanwhile, the Straw Hats are walking while a figure stops them. Luffy then asks who is the one stopping them. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Rayleigh reveals to Robin that he and the Roger Pirates found out everything about the Void Century, and offers Robin a chance to learn about the Void Century. However, she declines the offer despite wanting to know about it, and decides to continue on her journey with the Straw Hat Pirates. *Rayleigh reveals that despite what Robin discovered in Skypeia, Roger could not really read or undestand the language inscribed on Poneglyphs like Robin could, but rather "heard them". *Luffy warns Usopp that if he asks Rayleigh about where One Piece is, then he will quit being a pirate. *Rayleigh gives the Straw Hat Pirates his Vivre Card and says they will meet up in three days. *Kizaru is introduced, as well as fully revealed. *Jewelry Bonney appears to have the ability to change the ages of other people around her, and not just herself. Characters : first introduction Site Navigation ca:Capítol 507 it:Capitolo 507 es:Capítulo 507